bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Battle: Xiāochú vs Demon
My name is Ahatake "Onii-san!" the young girl whined pulling her brother along by the hand. "C'mon, there's someone you gotta meet!" "Why?" the golden-eyed boy replied. "Better yet, who? Some other sibling I don't know about?" "No Onii-san!" Akiko replied. "Echo-chan I brought him!" A muscular teenager was leaning on a tree, his usual expressionless face on. But upon seeing Akiko his entire face reddened and happiness shone in his eyes like a lighthouse. "So." He forced his eyes off of her. "You must be Akiko-chan's brother." Ahatake stared at the boy. "Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki at your service." He replied. "And who are you to Akiko?" He titled his head. "Your sister is the subject of my affection." He said, "I have the scars to prove it." Thought Echo, thinking back to their battle. "You probably do." Ahatake laughed as he looked at his arm where there was a slash mark from his and Akiko's last training session. "She's brutal. But judging from the power I feel from you, I bet you can handle her." "Onii-san, shut up!" "I enjoy every minute of it." Echo folded his arms. Ahatake had a Shinji-like expression on his face when Echo said this. "You're crazy." He replied. "This girl is a demon. Her Kido is practically murder." He blinked. "I know, she's amazing." Assuming deep down that when she flings mystical blue flames at him it was somehow out of love. Akiko jumped onto her brother's shoulder's and then leaped into the tree so she was standing next to Echo. "You don't have a problem with me and Echo, do you Onii-san?" Ahatake jumped into the air and literally sat there. "No not really. Just don't kill him. He's not in his right mind." Echo held her hand. "She promised she wouldn't kill me yet." He teased, realizing that was a statement that was very literal. Akiko kissed him, and Ahatake's eye twitched. "I won't kill you Echo-chan, so long as you don't make me mad." She said sweetly. "You know I won't." He responded, so lost in her that he almost forgot Ahatake. Snapping out of it he spoke. "Anyways, you must be quite formidable yourself, if blood runs strong." "I am." Ahatake replied. "I am an Xiāochú." "I've fought one of those." He frowned. "And not a bright one, his own power destroyed him." "Good then I don't have to explain." Ahatake said. "Or I'll sound like Sei." Echo raised an eyebrow. "I see you've met him." "I hate him." Ahatake said bluntly. "I wouldn't say I hate him, but he is very confused." Said Echo, trying to be optimistic about the arrogant man. "The bastard broke my Zanpakuto awhile back. And the training was shell." Akiko giggled. Echo shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, AIDS will catch up to him eventually." "Wow." Ahatake said. "Wow." His inner spirit muttered. "He has AIDS?" "Hey Echo." Ahatake said standing up. "I want to see if you really can protect my little sister-not that she needs it-" He added. "Fight me." "Absolutely nothing will stop me from keeping her happy, even myself if that's what it takes." He glanced at her and glared into the sky, as if he was daring someone to test his words. "I accept your challenge." "Alright.' Ahatake said having formed his hollow mask. As soon as he let go of Akiko's hand, Echo's eyes turned a black/green, energy flooding out of them like a gas leak. He jumped down from the tree, folding hifs arms. "Onii-san if you harm him seriously I will kill you." Akiko hissed. Ahatake shuddered. "Thanks for the warning." He glanced back at Akiko. "I wouldn't worry about me." "I know." Akiko replied. "But one fatal blow to you and Onii-san will be sleeping with the fishes." "Kid is she serious?" Ahatake's inner spirit asked. '''"Yes." Ahatake replied. "Well let's begin!" Ahatake cried as he drew his sword. "I suppose I'm fighting for both of our sakes." He slowly drew Kaosu, its tattoed ancient text glowing green on it's black surface. Echo suddenly whirled and sliced at the tall grass underneath him, his dark blade corrupting the ring of cut grass around his perimeter. "You've got some pretty nice power." Ahatake said, wondering whether or not to use Shikai. He extended his hand and fired a massive cero "You have no idea." He caught the cero, dispersing it. "Hollows are spiritual descendents of my dark race." "I see." Ahatake said. "Then this could be troublesome." He opened his mouth, or rather his and the mask's mouth and fired a larger cero out of it. Echo slashed at the blast, bisecting it and controlling the energy in his fingertips. He released into the atmosphere, the energy now corrupted into a powerful ancient aura. The grass blades, now spikes resembling his sword, ascended and began to float around in the energy. "You'll need a different approach." "I'm gonna regret this." Ahatake thought frowning under his mask. He extended his arm. "Hadō 31, Shakkahō!" He cried expelling a medium sized blast of red fire from his hands "Better." Once the fire got close enough, the corruptive energy field began to devour the flame, shrinking it down to a pathetic size. Echo leaned slightly as it went past his head. He made a gesture and all of the spikes pointed at Ahatake, speeding tiwards him by the dozens, trailing a stream of corruptive energy. Ahatake dodged them feeling a cero would have been ineffective. "Is this your Shikai?"'he asked Echo. "Afraid not. My forms are much different than other shinigami, rather than change forms or appearance, my blade releases seals after I take so much damage. This makes it more difficult ascend, yet my sealed form has much more power than that of a regular shinigami." He looked at his sword. "Akiko-chan had a mild taste of my Shikai." "It was fun to fight against Onii-san." Akiko called down from her tree. '"I see. Well whaddya say we up the ante?" Ahatake muttered. Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy, Kuǎnwánguó!" Ahatake cried as his spiritual pressure rose and his hollow mask slightly changed. "Fine. Bring forth my subjects, Kaosu." Echo stabbed himself in the shoulder, causing three green seals to appear around him, each emitting a powerful black glow. Suddenly the first vanished, causing Echo to explode with energy, and several of his blade's inscriptions vanished. "It's about damn time!" Ahatake said firing a massive Dan blast at Echo. Echo slashed at the spiritual atmosphere, corrupting the slashed area and reforming it into a phoenix-looking creature. It connected with the blast, causing them both to explode. Suddenly, the remains of both blasts forged into a single body, this time a giant cerberus with a black/green flame engulfing it. It charged at Ahatake, roaring in bloodlust. All of a sudden several impish creatures tackled Ahatake from behind, gnawing on his flesh and sinking into his skin with sharp claws. The areas that were impaled slowly started to succumb to corruption, causing numbing and agonizing effects. "Recall my spiked projectiles from earlier, even though you evaded them, they didn't vanish, and upon releasing the seal of supremacy, became minions of my will." He spoke, even though Ahatake was probably focusing on not dying. But then a crunching noise was heard and everyone turned to see Ahatake under the tree eating and apple. "A little trick I mimicked from Hikaru." Ahatake said, pointing at Echo's minions that were biting not Ahatake but a dummy that looked like him. "What do you say we take this fight to Hueco Mundo?" "Whatever." He walked over to the tree. Ahatake snapped his finger's again and another Garganta formed. "Let's go then." Akiko hopped down from the tree and landed lightly on Echo's back. Ahatake stepped into the Garganta and waited for the other two. "Come on!" Echo looked over his shoulder. "Hey there." He said, his serious mood now melted. He carried her into the Garganta after Ahatake. "Heya!" Akiko replied. Ahatake's eye twitched yet again, but no one noticed. Before they knew it the white sand of Hueco Mundo lay before they're eyes. Ahatake pulled his mask back on. "This'll be better, I'm stronger here." Echo let Akiko down, struggling to focus on the fight at hand. He closed his eyes, sensing how much easier it would be to corrupt in this world. "I also get quite the power boost." "What are you intending to do?" Ahatake asked. "You seem to have intense shadow power." "This world is like clay in my hands." Echo narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you the details of my abilities later." "I see." Ahatake said. "I know a pretty insufferable Arrancar that lives here. I wouldn't mess with this place, or he'll get pissed." "I fear none...Well." He looked back Akiko. "Most anyways." He stretched his arm out, drawing hollow souls from all around. As they screamed obscenities they were suddenly silenced by corruption, now moaning in agony. "Attack if you dare." Something clicked in Ahatake's head. "You're going to use the hollow's?" "Indeed, I studied their properties recently and discovered they have a high rate of corruptibility, if managed properly." Said Echo. "Bastard!" Ahatake snarled through his mask. He fired a massive cero, killing all the hollow's. "You're sick." "No he's not." Akiko replied. "You know who's sick? Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Echo glanced at Akiko and smiled before turning back to Ahatake. "You say this after executing hundreds a moment before, at least I make use of them." "It's better than being used." Ahatake replied harshly. "The next ones I'll kill with my Zanpakuto." "I see I've hit a soft spot, perhaps that will come in handy later, but for now..." Echo drew the atmosphere itself into his palm, negative energy refilling the void that Echo created. He plunged his fist into the sands, flipping backwards to await Ahatake's reaction. "I'm not sure why I'm even concerned about hollow's." Ahatake muttered swing his blade in an upward motion and sending a massive amount of black flames at Echo. "Maybe it's because I'm becoming more hollow-like." Suddenly a large fifty foot sand worm of insideous energy blasted through the surface of the sand, swallowing the flames and growing to seventy-five feet. Echo vanished in a blink and reappeared on its head as it reached its peak, coiling around to come crashing down towards Ahatake. "Echo-chan that things hideous!" Akiko called. "Onii-san kill it." "I intend to!" Ahatake replied, sweeping his sword in a downward motion expelling a huge ball of energy from the tip. "Burakku Mahou!" It exploded in a huge whirl of smoke, giving Echo the opportunity to use his enhanced eyes to peer through it and land a roundhouse kick to Ahatake's face to send him sprawling helplessly. He looked over at Akiko and glared playfully. "Traitor." Akiko laughed. "It was ugly." Ahatake's leg connected with Echo's neck sending him flying into one of the nearby dunes. "Dumbass." His head and arm popped above the surface. He waved at Akiko while spitting out some sand before looking at Ahatake. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Akiko waved back, laughing at the same time. Ahatake on the other hand growled. "It's getting easier and easier to hate you." He said as he sent a blast of black fire at Echo from his sword. Echo narrowed his eyes, resuming seriousness. He drew energy from the atmosphere, corrupting it until it swallowed the flames. "Strange that you the person who cares more for your sister than anything else." Echo sliced at the sand underneath him, scattering it in the air and charging them ancient energy. With a simple flick of the wrist he sent the dozens of concussive grains flying straight for Ahatake's heart. Ahatake blocked them with spiritual energy. "Looks like I might have to get serious." He muttered and fired a massive Aoshan at Echo. Echo raised two fingers as a literal cloud was forced down and compressed into a large stone demon, blocking the attack with its spiritual skin. "It might help move things along. 'Bankai!" Ahatake cried and his spiritual pressure rose as an explosion encircled him. Moments later he cut throught teh smke dressed in a white version of a soul reaper's uniform and his mask now had dragon horns on it. "Impressive, though I myself haven't had enough pain inflicted to release my second seal. So instead..." Echo stretched his arms out, gathering hollows from all around and forging them with his spiritual pressure. Finally, he donned black hollow armor consisting of a breast plate and shoulder pads, gauntlets, boots and knee guards. The armor radiated energy through green cracks. "Prepare yourself." "I hate you." Ahatake growled. He cupped his hands at his side and a ball of red energy formed. He thrust his hands outward and expelled the ball in the form of a beam. "Unfortunately, us getting along means a lot to Akiko-chan, and I won't let your stupidity break her heart." Echo pointed two fingers at the blast, sending his own small and concentrated ray of energy at it. Instead of using negative energy like a cero, it was fueled by hollows. It met the blast and created a huge implosion, drawing a huge amount of matter into one location. "I guess you're right on that one." Ahatake replied grudgingly. He charged at Echo and then jumped above him, a cero in his hands. He fired at down upon Echo. "I'd love to see him stop this one." Echo vanished reappearing in front of Ahatake in mid air, his arms crossed. His blazing eyes blinded Ahatake and when his vision cleared a large wall of ancient flames was hurling at him. Ahatake dodged in the nick of time. "Hey Akiko, dramatic music please!" "Right!" She replied pulling a radio that no one had seen before now and an upbeat tempo theme started playing. Ahatake shot many Dan blasts at Echo. "You can;t dodge 'em all!" "True." He punched the ground with great force, sending tremors of corrupted sand to counter the blasts and create total chaos in the skies.